pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Forest
Me and my mom went to GameStop to buy a game, I looked at all the games, until I found Pokemon Platinum, my mom bought the game for me and we went to Walmart to get some food for dinner. At 6:04 we got back from shopping and my dad prepared cooking I ate dinner, bounce to my room after my mom and dad left for there night time work hours, and open my new Platinum game, but when I saw the logo of the game, the picture was a forest. I looked at it then pop it in my 3DS. I turn my 3DS on and clicked the game, when the game started to play, the intro didn't start, it just had a forest and a night sky, it froze there and music played, it was a disturbing 8-bit noise, and static clouded in the tone, I soon pressed A and words appeared, the text wrote "CcCoOoMmMeEeE FfFiIiNnNdDd MmMeEe" in blood red. Soon my sprite shown up, and the creepy part, is that it looked just like me, tall, thin, brown hair and eyes, female. Then a text box showed up. It said "COME FIND ME KATANA! PLAY MY GAME AND DIE!" I shook in fear for a second, I though for a second, How does this game know my name, then a text box came up "BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!" I yelped "NOW COME AND FIND ME!" I went north since all the thin trees where all in the way, I stop for a moment and went to my menu screen, I only had one thing pop up "PAGES" I clicked it and it said zero of eight. I panic a bit, quickly closed it, when I closed it a text box showed up "I AM WATCHING YOU!" Then a loud painful screech of Static blasted I quickly used B to run, soon the static sound quiet down. I walked in the forest for 2 minutes, nothing happened until I found a note, I clicked it and it said "ALWAYS WATCHES KATANA! ALWAYS WATCHES!" I blinked a couple of times, I pressed A again and it disappeared then a text box came up "IT'S TRUE! I ALWAYS WATCHED YOU!" Then the static raged again and I ran away quickly. I begin to think it's just a big joke, it's just a hacked game that someone with a crazy mind made after playing "Slender Eight Pages" and then sell it in stores to freak the heck out of kids. Then a text box showed up "AaAwWw, YyYoOoUuU TtThHhIiInNnKkK IiItTt'SsS AaAlLl AaA JjJoOoKkKeEe..." 10 minutes after I finally found all pages, they all said someone is watching me, then I heard a static Giratina cry, a text box shown up "NOW, YOUR DEATH IS HERE!" And before anything a battle started, now suddenly I have three Pokemon with me, my first Pokemon was injured in a horrible way, a Snivy all black and bloody, cut in haft and with a Circle and X through it on it's right eye, it was nicknamed "KILL ME" it was creepy that 5 gen Pokemon are in 4 gen. Then a my opponent Pokemon came, it was a Giratina, all the red was white and the gold was sliver, it had no eyes and it wore a black suit in tie and it's wings where now tree branch tentacles, it's name was SLENDERGIRATINA. My heart started to pump fast, a text box came up and said "YOUR SOUL IS MINE KATANA! AS YOUR HEART BEATS! THE HUNGRIER I BECOME!" I yelped for a moment and seeing one box, clicked "FIGHT!" I saw the move set was odd, it only had "SCREAM" I looked around but it didnt have other moves, so clicked it and my Snivy screamed, it's HP went down to one. I screamed "WHAT THE HECK! THAT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!" Then SLENDERGIRATINA replied "THESE POKEMON WERE ALL DEAD BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP! THEY JUST CAME TO SAVE YOU! BUT NO ONE CAN!" Soon it used Static Rage, then the game said "KILL ME has died and his soul was eaten" I gulp and a Oshawott came out, but only as a body no head with the same color and Circle X that was on Snivy was on Oshawott's back, his nickname was "NOW PLEASE" I toke in breaths and clicked fight, and this time a different move came up instead of "SCREAM" the move was "NAIL" I hoped it wasn't gonna kill him so I carefuly clicked nail and the game said "NOW PLEASE cutted himself with his nails" and he died then I said "what...the...HECK!" And SLENDERGIRATINA replied "BECAUSE I FIND THIS FUNNY!" And then my last Pokemon came out, it was a Palkia, and the Palkia was in good, heathy condition, with the color of black stripes and with greenish blue sparkles in them, and her nickname was "MIDNIGHT", so I toke a deep gulp and clicked "FIGHT" one last time, and I begin crying and sniffing. I toke a moment and saw the battlefield was a forest, it was glorious, but the ground was wet with blood. I saw a no moves at all, then the game said "MIDNIGHT was switched out" I had no Pokemon to switched with but myself, my sprite came up and SLENDERGIRATINA said "HAVE ANY LAST WORDS KATANA!" I couldn't take it anymore, tears run down my face and I cried out. "SLENDERGIRATINA...why...why...why why why WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY SLENDERGIRATINA WHY! Why are you torturing me! WHY WHY WHY!" I cried screaming, SLENDERGIRATINA didn't say anything, I continued with me crying "WHY WOULD YOU MESSED ME UP LIKE THAT!" I clinched my game and slammed my game to the floor, shattering the screen, I cried on my knees. Soon SLENDERGIRATINA finally said something, but in a calmer tone. "K-k-k-Katana?" I was crying to hard to respond, it replied again "Katana..." I was still sobering in tears. SLENDERGIRATINA tried to talk to me, but I just cried, ignoring him every time, until he cried with me. I stopped crying and turned to my 3DS with my eyes watery in silence and I heard SLENDERGIRATINA crying, not his roar, but in tears, the battle disappeared and only mine and SLENDERGIRATINA's sprites showed up, I was standing there, and he was laying on the floor, coiled up, crying I walked over to him and said "SLENDERGIRATINA?" He turned his pale, teary face to me, I sat down and spoke in a cracked up voiced "Why did you do this? You know, make this game-" "Because..." SLENDERGIRATINA cutted me off and turned away, my sprite pulled his head back facing to me again "because what..." At first it was silence, then he spoke "because I wanted to...I wanted to...to...not be alone..." SLENDERGIRATINA replied, I frowned...and whispered "same here" "Well...I can be your friend...so your not so lonely..." I replied to the game, he replied quickly "really?" "Yeah" I replied in a bit of a happy tone. He had joyful tears coming down his face, my sprite hugged him as I hugged the game to hug him, then the game shut down by it's self, and restarted. I was screamed no as I though SLENDERGIRATINA was gone, I went to Prof. Rowan and got my started but when I have got my starter Pokemon I looked at my POKeMON and saw, SLENDERGIRATINA was there. The first POKeMON in my team, from Lv. 100 to Lv. 5, I screamed for joy and hugged my game again, and he hugged back. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game